Baord Jolice
This tribute is owned by Alice. He has a twin sister named Lemin Jolice, this character is owned by Joan. ---- Name: Baord Jolice District: 69 (if not possible then 6 or 9) Gender: Male Weapon: '''Throwing stars, sword '''Age: 17 Strengths: Swimming and climbing Weakness: Losing his sister, running Personality: Boring, laid back, calm, patient Backstory: Lemin and Baord Jolice used to live in a rich family of doctors, they had a lovely house next to a lake in the district and all will go fine for little Lemin and Baord. They will swim in the lake and always had something to eat. Their mom was very horrible to Baord and his dad was always trying to get him to be stronger so he can compete in the hunger games, but Lemin never noticed, because Mom and Dad loved her. Lemin will always get pretty clothes when she was a child and will be a popular girl on school. Baord was a boring person who wore whatever he could and was a loner in school, Lemin wanted to help him but he shrugged her off. When Lemin became 12 she started flirting with boys, at first it seemed pretty useless but when she became 13 she turned into a beutiful girl and she will talk with boys so they tried to hang around with Baord. Baord agreed to having them as pals but he never really liked any of them, he became their friends anyway, Baord didn't like Lemin flirting with guys though. When Lemin was 15 she decided to bring a boy to her house since she knew her parents where away and that Baord was possibly in the center of the town. She took him up to her room and only the bed knows what happened there. Baord started to feel sick so he decided to go home, he packed up his stuff and took the metro. When he arrived, he heard commotion upstairs. Lemin heard the door open and she tried to make the boy leave jumping through the window but the boy didn't agree and stayed on the bed. Baord knocked on the door asking if he could come in, hearing someone else's voice, he asked who was in there with her. Lemin sighed and walked to the door and opened it and told Baord what had happened. Baord started to listen to her calmly but at the end was furious and angry. He yelled at her about how she could be so selfish and slutty and she needed to stop acting like a hooker. Lemin started crying and she started asking the boy to leave her alone with her brother some time. The boy shrugged and slipped his way out the door but before he could leave Baord punched him in the face and cussed at him. The boy was too intimidated by Baord that he left. Lemin started crying and telling Baord that she was sorry. Baord crossed his arms and asked Lemin how long she had been doing these kind of things. Lemin replied that she had already been having sex with boys for favours for a while. Baord stared at Lemin for a few seconds, disappointment clearly showing in his eyes, a few tears escaped, and without a word, he walked away. Lemin sighed and closed her door. She didn't ask for 'favours' for a while but when she did payed for them in places where no people visited like the forest or dark allies. Baord was disappointed and angry, he slammed the house door and ran outside to where the lake was. He started to kick the trees and punch them, screaming angrily. He let his sister turn into a hooker. Shame on him. Lemin didn't care what people thought since she had fun and get things for it. Baord never spoke to Lemin after the incident, he knew she wouldn't listen, once a slut, always a slut. Until one day, she went too far, and did a favor for the wrong person. Lemin decided to talk with the head peacekeeper, who was the possesive and evil. Lemin offered him sex in exchange for alot of jewels. Lemin got hitted by him when she said this and the peacekeeper proceeded to rape her after this. That day Baord was thinking to himself and strolling town when he heard a girly scream, he ran to the sound source and saw the head peacekeeper doing horrible things to Lemin. He gave the head peacekeeper a kick in the ass and threw him off her. Lemin runned away way to scared leaving Broad alone. The head peacekeeper punched Baord and he was about to punch back when he ran away after Lemin, he wouldn't go up against a peacekeeper. Some weeks later it was the reaping, Lemin got reaped and she couldn't believe it but from the moment her name was called she started acting and smiling like she was happy about it. Baord stared at Lemin as she walked her way up the stage, he opened his mouth and pushed through the crowd, and screamed "I VOLUNTEER!". They were both taken to the capitol for the games. Category:District 6 Category:District 9 Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Reaped Category:Everderp's Tributes